


Thunder in October

by YoongisSmile



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongisSmile/pseuds/YoongisSmile
Summary: Jeno is scared of the thunder, Mark is there for him





	Thunder in October

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I'm sorry if it sucks lol  
> I'm also not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for any grammar errors

It was a rainy October night in Seoul, Jeno and Mark had just finished dance practice for NCT Dream comeback and were resting at the dorm. Mark was watching TV in the living room while Jeno was sitting at the desk in his and Renjuns room practicing his rap for the title track, he had finally gotten a bigger part and wanted to prove that he was more than capable of doing well.  
The other dream members had gone out to buy food for the group since they hadn't eaten anything during practice and were now really hungry.  
Jeno was reading through the rap when all of a sudden the whole room light up and he heard a loud explosion, at least he thought it was an explosion. He looked out the window and saw that it had started raining much harder now and he realised that the explosion was thunder right above their apartment. Jeno wasn't actually scared of thunder but this was way too close for comfort. Still shaken by the sudden loud noise he decided to try and ignore it and went back to his rap practicing.   
Mark turned off the TV when he heard the storm outside the window, he texted Donghyuck to stay at the store until the rain stopped. He didn't want them to get wet and catch a cold so close to the comeback.

Mark was just about to go check on Jeno, the younger rapper had worked extra hard for this comeback and Mark wanted to see if he could be of any help, when the room light up and the storm once again gave up a loud explosion that even made Mark jump of surprise. Mark had heard something else too, a scream from Jenos room and Mark hurried to see what had happened. He found Jeno crawled up under the desk, hugging his pillow tightly. Mark sat down beside the hulking boy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong Jeno?" He asked.   
The boy looked up at him and with tears in his eyes.  
"Hyung, I hate thunder" he said with a shaking voice and more tears runing down his cheeks.  
Mark had never seen this side of Jeno before, usually the boy was very mature, manly even, helping Mark keep the other younger members in check. Mark was slightly taken aback but dried of Jenos tears and smiled at the boy.  
"It's okay, I don't like it either"   
Jeno looked up confused at Mark who had stood up and now offered his hand to help him up  
"Come on, I’m here for you" he said and pulled out Jeno from under the desk.  
Mark took Jeno to the living room, sat him down on the couch and went to get blankets and cookies. He sat down beside Jeno and wrapped a huge, soft blanket around the both of them and gave Jeno a cookie.  
"Better?"  
"Much better" Jeno said, smiling and hugged the older one.  
The hug came as a surprise for Mark but he didn't resist, Jeno wasn't usually the hugging type, but then again, he wasn't usually scared either.  
Mark sat with Jeno on the couch until the rain stopped and the other dream kids came home.

Jeno was happy that Mark had been home with him even if he was a little embarrassed to be scared of the thunder. He was so happy that he didn't care when Donghyuck got mad at them for eating all the cookies and threatened to not give them any food. The next time there was a storm Jeno would make sure to be close to Mark, just in case he got scared again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to give feedback so I know how I can improve my writing!


End file.
